A New Year Like No Other
by Hanna Rae
Summary: Alice drags Bella to a New Years party in hopes she will let go of her inhibitions for a night. Bella hits it off, but with who? All human. Lemon.


**AN: Since tonight is obviously New Years Eve, I decided to write a sexy little one-shot.** **The language is slightly more graphic than what I normally use, but it's not awful. Everyone is human. Enjoy and please review! Nothing makes me happier than seeing an inbox full of reviews :)**

**Dislclaimer:**** I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

"Bella, how many times have I told you to be quiet and listen to me?" Alice muttered while violently pulling a brush through my hair. I grimaced at the pain she was inflicting upon my poor scalp. I would be bald by the end of this beauty session.

"Fine," I mumbled, sitting back in defeat. "Could you tone down the brushing though? You're killing me here."

She sighed and glared at my reflection in the mirror. "You'll thank me for this later. Especially when you meet Edward."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Alice had been prepping me to meet her brother all day. Pedicures, manicures, and a surprise waxing took up the entire morning. That sneaky little pixie signed me up for a Brazilian wax without my knowledge and had instructed the employees to lock the doors. I scowled at Alice's now chipper expression. Boy that hurt.

"I take it you already have my clothing picked out?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course. You'll love it." Her tone was much brighter than it was earlier, a good sign for my sore scalp. "Rose will be here in fifteen minutes to get ready. You can see your dress then."

"I'm wearing a dress?" I asked skeptically. My stomach twisted nervously and I fiddled with the hem of the robe I was currently enveloped in.

She laughed animatedly and patted my head. "You have to look the part to fit in at my parent's New Year's party, Bella. You just can't show up in jeans and a t-shirt."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I know, but your dress choices scare me." My voice cracked at the end of the sentence, sending Alice into a fit of giggles.

"Stop being so dramatic, Bella. Like I said, you'll thank me for this." Her small hands continued to sweep through my hair, spritizing a flowery hairspray as she went. I attempted to relax. Alice and I had been best friends since the beginning of college and I had yet to meet her family. Now that we were both seniors, she insisted I drive to her home in Seattle and celebrate the New Years with them all. Thankfully, Charlie and Renee had no problem with it. They were probably curled up in front of the television, waiting for the ball to drop.

The love my parents shared was remarkable. Getting pregnant with me at such a young age, my mother and father married, infuriating their own parents to such a point they didn't speak for years after. What many thought as a trivial high school romance turned out to be true love.

I was roughly pulled from my thoughts as Alice appeared before me, makeup in hand. I groaned. "Do what you want, just be gentle!"

Like an expert, she applied everything subtly, giving the image that I was barely wearing anything. My eyelids had a light shimmer and were lined faintly with charcoal eyeliner, accentuating my long lashes. I was spared of any unnaturally pink powder on my cheeks due to my natural blush, likely to appear anytime. She applied a light layer of lip gloss and I was done. I grinned at the reflection.

"Thanks, Alice," I casually praised, not wanting to inflate her ego too much. "It looks nice."

She winked and set her utensils down. "Anytime. You look fabulous if I do say so."

Suddenly, Rose burst through the door with an alarming squeal. Alice eagerly reciprocated her shriek and hugged Rosalie around the waist, probably squeezing the life out of her. "Alice, Bella! I've missed you guys so much!"

I jumped from the chair to join into the huddle, hugging and greeting Rosalie until we all ran out of energy.

"It's only been a few weeks, but I really did miss you guys," Rose laughed, setting her bags onto the bathroom counter. "Christmas with my family was insane. How were yours?"

"The usual," I shrugged. "I flew to Forks, visited Renee and Charlie, and drove back here to meet the Cullen clan."

Alice elbowed me playfully, rolling her eyes. "Bella just got here this morning. My Christmas, well, it was great! Everyone was home."

Rosalie nodded and collapsed into my previous seat. "Jasper and I couldn't wait to get back to Seattle, Texas is always too much."

I leaned against the counter, listening to the events Rosalie and her brother endured over Christmas break. She explained, in great detail, the feast her Southern family prepared for their homecoming. Alice and I broke into hysterics as she imitated her mother, accent and all.

"You're holidays are always the most entertaining," I gasped through my laughter. My eyes were overflowing with tears and my stomach contracted with each giggle.

These were the moments that made me immeasurably grateful for their friendship. If we hadn't met at Seattle University, I don't know what I would do. They were definitely major pieces of my life.

Finally calming down, Alice noticed my smeared eyeliner and practically pushed me back into the chair, complaining about how I had to mess it up. Rose mouthed an apology and turned to apply her own makeup, not that she needed any.

Rosalie was a blonde bombshell. Her golden locks reached the middle of her back in perfect waves and she had the body of a model, curvy, yet slim in all the right places. Not to mention that her face was also gorgeous, with or without makeup.

Alice stood back to survey her work, grinning in approval. "Only minor damage, but please, try to contain your laughter for the rest of the night."

I nodded and sent a lighthearted glare in Rosalie's direction. "It was her fault."

Rose turned and stuck out her tongue, along with her middle finger.

"Oh, grow up!" Alice groaned, shaking her head. "I'm going to go get your dress now, Bella. Please refrain from messing with your hair or makeup."

I watched her exit the room before making a face at Rosalie's reflection. She laughed, clasping a hand over her mouth. "You better be careful, Alice might kill us both."

Within seconds, an object was being thrown at me, then another. I missed them both, jumping out of the way instead. Alice appeared in the doorway with a satisfied smirk as I examined the stilettos tossed in my direction.

"That will teach you a lesson," Alice chirped and draped a dress over my lap.

"That would have hurt!" I complained, pointing to the dangerous heels. "Thanks for caring, Alice."

She simply shrugged and motioned to the light blue material I was holding. "There's your dress. No complaining."

I quickly stepped out of the large rob and carefully pulled the dress over my head. It reached mid thigh and hugged my small curves, showing a decent amount of cleavage. I had nothing to complain about. The shimmery material shone in the bright light of the bathroom. It would certainly look elegant at the party.

"Damn, Bella," Rose praised, commanding me to turn and give her the full view. "You look like a babe!"

I blushed and examined myself in the mirror. I had yet to see my hair, curled into glossy ringlets below my shoulders. There was a beautiful silver clip that was positioned right above my ear, twisting a small section of hair back. There wasn't a strand out of place.

"Thanks, Alice," I said with full sincerity. "I actually look pretty."

"Pretty is an understatement, Bella. Have some confidence!"

Rosalie nodded in agreement and returned to her makeup. "So, Jasper said he and Emmett were going to meet us at the hotel at nine. Is that alright?"

At the mention of Jasper, Alice's eyes lit up. "That sounds perfect! We'll be there right when the party starts."

Jasper, Alice's boyfriend of almost four years, was Rosalie's twin brother and also attended Seattle University. He introduced Rosalie to Emmett, his best friend, last year. They've been a couple ever since. Everyone has met Alice's family except for me; I'd declined her previous invitations due to my immense amount of coursework. I felt even more like the third wheel, the single friend who didn't know anyone.

I concentrated on sliding on my silver heels and listened to Alice and Rose discuss plans. We were to meet the boys at nine, party all night, and Alice, Rose, and I would return back here to sleep off all the alcohol we were sure to consume.

An hour later, we were in the limo, headed to the hotel Alice's parents had rented out for the night. "You're going to love Edward," Alice piped, clapping her hands together. Her silky top swayed with the movement, catching my attention. The top matched perfectly with her short, black miniskirt. Of course, anything would look good on Alice's petite figure.

"I know," I replied dryly. "You've mentioned it several times."

Rosalie let out a giggle and sipped at her flute of champagne. "I won't lie, he is a hottie."

I scowled at her encouragement. "Shouldn't you save the champagne for _after _midnight?"

She shrugged and downed the rest in one gulp. I sighed. She looked gorgeous in her tight, red dress. It would have made the average girl look like a cheap hooker. "It's never too early for champagne."

The limo slowed to a halt right before The Fairmont Olympic, a five star hotel currently crammed with people. The driver opened the door and helped us each out, smiling and wishing us a Happy New Year.

"Thanks!" I replied graciously. He would sure be in for it when he had to drive our drunken asses home, best to be kind now.

We entered the grand double doors, Alice and Rosalie both searching for their boyfriends. I was too busy admiring the gorgeous interior. An ornate chandelier hung from the ceiling, lights aglow. The marble floors were swathed in a mixture of expensive, oriental rugs, taunting me to take my heels off and relish in their softness.

"Wow," I muttered, completely entranced by the beauty.

"Enough gawking!" Alice shouted, tugging on my arm. "I see the boys."

I followed their suit, instantly catching sight of Emmett's burly frame. Jasper stood nearby, chatting with a bronze haired man. Alice squealed and launched herself at Jasper, his lanky frame tipping to the side as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you, Jazz," she murmured, repeatedly kissing his neck. His blonde hair flopped into his eyes as he returned her affections.

"I missed you too, Alice." He kissed her spiky hair, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

I looked on uneasily. Rosalie was greeting Emmett in her own special way, making out with him on a nearby wall. How romantic.

"This is slightly awkward," a deep voice chuckled from my other side.

I looked up to see the bronze haired man grinning down at me. He was at least a foot taller, I just reached his chest. "Yeah, what a greeting," I mumbled, my cheeks turning pink.

He smiled, the sight setting my heart aflutter. "Speaking of greetings, I'm Edward Cullen, Alice's older brother."

My mouth dropped open in shock. _He_ was Alice's brother? Holy shit! Rosalie was wrong, he wasn't just hot, he was gorgeous. His brilliant emerald eyes studied me as I attempted to form a coherent answer.

"Oh, uhm, I'm Bella Swan, Alice's friend from college."

"Ah, Bella," he said with a grin, extending his hand. "I've heard a lot about you. All good, of course."

I shook his hand eagerly, desperately hoping my palm wasn't a sweaty mess. "Alice has mentioned you too," I replied lamely.

He chuckled, dropping his hand and running it through his messy, bronze strands. "I can only imagine what my little sister has said, so please, don't believe any of it."

At the mention of her name, Alice turned and placed her hands on her hips, scowling at Edward. "I didn't tell her anything too bad," she said, raising her eyebrows. "Only that you sucked your thumb until you were nine."

His face flushed as he sorrowfully glanced in my direction. "Thanks a lot, Alice."

The corners of my mouth twitched, threatening to break into a smile. "It's alright, Edward," I said reassuringly. "I used to sleep with a Teddy Bear until I was twelve."

Rosalie snorted from behind me, obviously detached from Emmett's lips. "Seriously, Bella?"

I nodded as my cheeks darkened. "His name was Rodney," I mumbled.

Edward released a burst of laughter and shook his head. "Well, that does make me feel better," he replied with a smile. "Where's Rodney now?"

"At my parent's house," I murmured, wishing I hadn't said anything.

Emmett slapped my shoulder, sending my body tipping forward. "You're hilarious, Swan. You really are."

I mumbled a response and rubbed my shoulder, knowing it would be sore tomorrow.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's party!" Alice exclaimed, leading us all to the ballroom filled with people, most who were sufficiently buzzed. I searched the room for a bar. I would definitely need a few drinks to survive the night.

Disentangling myself from the group, I pushed my way to the bar. The bartender eyed me appreciatively, his gaze lingering on my cleavage. "One Cosmopolitan, please," I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest.

He nodded, winking at me. "Anything else?"

"No," I stated curtly. "Could you hurry up?"

"Testy," he muttered, giving me yet another once over.

"I'm serious," I replied, my tone rising in annoyance.

"Is there a problem here, honey?" a familiar velvet voice asked from behind me.

I turned and was met with Edward's sparkling green eyes. My mouth suddenly went dry as I conjured an answer. "Uhm, no actually. Mike," I complained, reading his name off of his shirt. "Seems to have an issue making my drink."

"Sorry, ma'am. I'll get right to it."

Edward took a step forward, wrapping an arm around my waist. Goosebumps erupted over my exposed flesh. "Good, because I wouldn't want there to be a problem," he stated, voice low with anger.

Mike turned and made my drink with Edward watching intently the entire time. "Here, sir," he mumbled, handing Edward my fruity drink.

He nodded and snatched the glass from Mike's hand, saying nothing in response. His arm then gently pushed me forward, away from the bar.

"Your drink," he said politely before uncurling his arm and passing me the glass.

"Thanks. I was starting to feel a little creeped out," I admitted, sipping my Cosmo.

Edward nodded, his eyes watching my every movement. "Would you like to sit down and talk? You can tell me more about Rodney if you'd like." A crooked smile appeared on his perfect face, dazzling me.

"Sure."

He led me to a private table in the corner and pulled out a chair, motioning for me to sit. I smiled at his gentlemanly demeanor. "So, Bella," he began, resting his elbows on the table. "Where are you from?"

His simple question brought on a full conversation about my home, my parents, Rodney, and even about college. He seemed genuinely interested, even asking questions along the way. After awhile, I casually turned the conversation on him, tired of talking about myself. He told me of his music major and planned career, his family, Alice included, and several random tidbits. I laughed often at his jokes. His wit was charming; along with the many compliments he would give me.

I would blush, mumbling a 'thank you' and sip at my drink each time he would say something flattering. A waiter brought us each a flute of champagne near the end of our conversation. I took a taste, but the bubbling liquid burned my throat. Champagne was never one of my favorite drinks.

"What? You enjoy those awful Cosmopolitans, but dislike Champagne?"

"Cosmopolitans aren't awful!" I disagreed, setting my glass onto the table. "I just don't like the bubbles." I knew I sounded like an idiot, but the words left my mouth before I could stop them.

Edward chuckled loudly, attempting to cover his mouth as he saw my embarrassed expression. "I suppose it's an acquired taste," he said through his laughter, his eyes drifting to the dance floor. His gaze darted from me to the crowd and back again. "Would you like to dance?" he asked abruptly.

I gulped. "Oh, I'm not very good…"

"It's all in the leading," he responded, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. My clumsiness got the best of me as I crashed into his chest, clutching to his shirt for balance. "Maybe you had too much to drink," he said warily.

Now that I was up and pressed against his body, I wanted nothing more than to dance with him. _Whoa, Bella. Maybe you did have too much to drink. _

"No, I'm fine," I replied, plastering a smile onto my face.

He studied me suspiciously before entwining his fingers with mine. My heart sped up as his hand clenched, clutching me tighter. _Relax, _I thought to myself. _He just did it so I wouldn't be lost in the crowd._

We reached the middle of the floor, people dancing wildly around us. Edward placed a hand on my hip, the other slid up my side, stopping at my waist. "Just watch the people around us," he whispered, his hot breath tickling the inside of my ear."I'll start."

A popular pop song blared through the speakers as Edward slowly rotated his hips. I followed suit. His hand pushed on my lower back, pressing me against him. "That's it," he murmured as I gyrated my hips with more force. I was finally getting into dancing with him, our chests mashed together, hips grinding.

The song changed abruptly to a dirty rap song, the lyrics blasting from all corners of the room. Edward's fingers dug into my skin as I quickened my pace. I turned, shoving my ass against his crotch, feeling a hard protrusion. I smirked and thrust my hips back into his erection, sweat trickling down my dress from the exertion.

"Gah, Bella," he groaned, bucking toward me.

I twisted back to face him, smashing my groin against his arousal. A low moan escaped from the back of my throat. My hormones were running rapid, yelling at me to go find a room.

"I think you have the hang of dancing," he panted, hands sliding to my ass. Beads of sweat coated his upper lip. The dance floor was exceptionally warm due to the number of gyrating bodies crowded throughout, making it difficult to maneuver.

In a buzzed haze, I found myself running a hand over the zipper of his slacks, stroking his clothed erection. He grunted, pushing his hips closer to my hand. My loud breathing was absorbed by the blaring music as I cupped him through the fabric, squeezing until he moaned.

"Jesus, Bella," he mumbled. "You're making it very difficult for me not to fuck you right now."

My panting increased tenfold at his blunt statement. Stretching so my lips reached his ear and brushed past the slight stubble on his chin, I whispered, "Then fuck me."

Within seconds, my wrist was grasped in his strong hand. He pushed through the drunken crowd fervently. "I have a room here for the night," he panted, turning to watch my reaction. "I didn't want to drive home." He grinned crookedly, his sweaty, copper locks flopping in his eyes.

I gulped, my lips twisting into a hungry smile. "That's perfect."

He led me to the empty elevator and hastily pressed the button for his floor. The second the silver doors closed, my lips crashed against his in a searing kiss. He pushed me against the wall, lips attached to mine and hands running over my exposed skin. The beeping alerted us of the now opening doors, allowing us a minute to gather ourselves. He groaned and gently pulled me down the hall, stopping before a large suite.

"Here we are," he panted while shoving the plastic card through the lock. It flashed green and Edward swiftly led me in, shutting and locking the door behind us.

The suite was beautiful. The golden carpet ran through the multiple rooms, soft under my now bare feet. I tossed my heels to the side, knowing I wouldn't need them for awhile. They landed with a soft thud.

The king sized bed was positioned against the wall, pillows placed neatly and carefully on the silk comforter. Edward collapsed on the bed and pulled me below of him, lips pressed hungrily against mine. My hands ran through his unruly hair, tugging and grasping the soft strands.

"Uh, Bella, I need you," he grunted huskily, playing with the skirt of my dress. He bunched the material until it reached my waist, staring at my black thong with unrestrained desire. I knew my wetness was seeping through, very evident as he lowered his nose to the fabric. "You smell absolutely delicious."

I whimpered and attempted to pull the dress over my body, needing the nuisance removed. With one strong tug, Edward had it tossed to the carpet, exposing my braless chest. My nipples were hard peaks; they had been since our earlier grinding session.

Edward cupped my supple breasts, kissing around my pert nipples before sucking one into his mouth, teeth scraping gently against the erect tip. I moaned, arching my chest and throwing my head back in abandon. "Yes, Edward," I panted and tugged wildly at the collar of his shirt.

He ceased his ministrations to swiftly remove his dress shirt, several buttons popping in the process. I licked my lips as his muscular torso was revealed. Eyes intent on his contracting abs, my fingers made their way to his leather belt, quickly unsnapping it. Without anything holding them up, his slacks hung dangerously low on his hips, taunting me.

"Now, now," he murmured. His large hands wrapped around my wrists, pulling them from his body. "I want to have some fun first."

He spread my legs, fingers drawing lazy circles on my upper thigh as I panted loudly. One long digit slid under the damp material of my thong, stroking my bare lips. I was suddenly immensely grateful for the painful Brazilian wax I had to endure.

A pathetic mewl escaped my lips as Edward rubbed my swollen clit. I bucked to meet his teasing hand. He grinned and removed his fingers to slide under the thin material, pulling them down my legs. I hastily kicked them off.

His eyes roamed my naked body as he quickly unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down his muscular legs.

"You go commando?" I questioned, pleasant surprise laced throughout my tone.

He smirked and reached into the back pocket of his slacks, pulling out a small, foil packet. Before he ripped the condom open, I grabbed it from his hold. "Let me," I whispered huskily before unrolling the rubber over his thick cock. I gave him a squeeze and flopped onto my back, spreading my legs as an invitation.

He eagerly took the offer. He thrust into me forcefully, filling me to the hilt as I shrieked in surprise. One hand slid to my ass, the other taking turns groping at my breasts. I met his thrusts each time, roughly bucking my hips and enjoying the slapping of skin on skin.

Edward's grunts turned animalistic as he pounded into me with fervor. I clutched at his slick shoulders, my hands sliding off and down his chest. "Ugh, Edward," I moaned and played with the soft trail of hair below his naval. His hips jerked forward, hitting an extremely sensitive spot within me.

Noticing my reaction, he thrust forward yet again, eliciting a shrill moan from my swollen lips. Sweat trickled down both our bodies, creating slick friction as we rubbed against each other. My stomach clenched at the oncoming waves of pleasure that were repeatedly hitting me, mouth muttering unintelligible praises.

Edward dropped his face to mine, his lips pressing below my ear. "Cum for me, Bella. Right now."

His commanding tone sent me over the edge as I welcomed my orgasm. My eyes fluttered closed, hips slowly undulating. I cried out as he made one final thrust, his cock twitching within me. He had cum too.

Our sweaty bodies stayed connected, his chest mashed against mine. The weight of his body made me feel secure and protected, wishing this moment would never end. After a few minutes, he gently slipped out, tossing the used condom into a nearby wastebasket.

"Oh my God, what time is it?" I questioned frantically, searching the room for my forgotten clothing. He chuckled lightly and pointed to a digital clock.

"Eleven thirty. We have half an hour before the New Year begins."

I sighed in relief. "Good. Alice won't hunt me down then."

"She still might," he laughed and pulled on his slacks. I looked on sorrowfully.

"The rest of the night is going to be very difficult now that I know you don't have anything on under there," I muttered, motioning to his groin.

He smirked as I sat up and reluctantly slid on my dress. "The same goes for me. I can now imagine your breasts, unrestrained under that thin material."

We dressed in silence before a thought popped into my head. "I don't normally do these kinds of things," I admitted, strapping on my heels. "As in, I don't just have sex with someone I've known for a few hours."

Edward nodded and dropped to his knees, sliding on my other shoe. He gently caressed my leg as he stood back up. "I don't do this either," he chuckled. "I suppose there's a first for everything." He grinned reassuringly.

Taking a quick glance in the mirror, I gasped at my reflection. "Alice is going to murder me! My hair is sufficiently ruined," I moaned, dreading the moment Alice would catch sight of my rumpled curls.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me from the mirror. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," he said convincingly.

I smiled in response. I didn't much care if Alice had a fit over my hair; the fact that Edward had an arm around me and was leading us downstairs was enough to quell my fears.

We had just entered the ballroom when Rosalie roughly grabbed my arm, wrenching me from Edward's grip.

"Where were you?" she questioned, eyes darting to Edward. "We've been looking for you for hours!"

I blushed and dropped my gaze to the floor. "Uhm, we were talking."

"Right," she stated dryly. "Talking."

Luckily, people began stumbling to the widescreen television in the corner, shouting the seconds until New Years. Edward stole me from Rosalie's inquisition and pushed us through the crowd. His arms curled around my waist as we watched the ball drop.

_"Three!"_

_"Two!"_

_"One!" _

Edward's lips pressed against my mouth softly as confetti fluttered to the ground. Horns blew obnoxiously and couples kissed around us. Edward pulled away and gently stroked my cheek. "Happy New Years, Bella."

A Happy New Years indeed.

**AN: Happy New Years! I hope you all have a great one. **


End file.
